Every Me Every You
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: The idea sprang from the Placebo song. Short, sweet and admittedly quite crappy : Please R R


**Disclaimer: I do not own RHPS or ST, it all belongs to Richard O'Brien**

**Authors Note: This idea came to mind when listening to Every Me Every You by Placebo. Basically Riff Raff would and does do everything for Magenta. But she's slowly slipping away because of the fact she has a boy friend all of a sudden. This is from their child hood by the way ;) Please R+R!!**

--

Magenta was sat on the bottom step of the stair case, tears running down her face and her hands over her ears. Never the less she could still hear the blows from her fathers whip and her brothers screams as the leather tore through his flesh. The beating had been intended for her, but Riff would never let her come to any harm and took her punishment for her instead. Their father was blind drunk as always and saw it only right to beat his children for anything they did. Their mother didn't care. She wasn't right in the head and spent most of her days sat in bed crying.

Finally the noises stopped and their father came walking out of the room, carrying no shame for what he had just done. Magenta pushed herself into the wall so he wouldn't be able to see her. Once he had slammed the front door shut and stomped down the front path, she jumped up from her previous position. She ran to the room in which her brother lay in horrific pain on the floor. Her auburn curls flew behind her and her face gleamed with tears. She threw herself on the ground beside her brother and clutched his hand.

"I am so sorry!" She whispered, kissing his fingers.

"Its okay ... better me than you" Riff Raff shrugged. He winced in pain as he sat up, but smiled so as to not cause Magenta any alarm.

"Next time I'll take ze beating" Magenta insisted.

"No! No I won't let you come into any harm, my most precious sister" Riff Raff said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Magenta never knew what to do or say when he acted like this with her. He said it almost as though he was unconditionally in love with her. Which he couldn't be; he was her brother. Magenta just smiled at him. She reached out and gently stroked his skin. He yelped.

"Sorry!" Magenta said.

"Its okay, I just need some cream" Riff Raff said.

Magenta jumped up and went to fetch some cream for his wounds. Her heart felt heavy with guilt as she thought of the pain he had to go through, pain which she should of been feeling right then. But it was always the same; Riff simply would not let anyone harm her in any way. He put himself in such unnecessary pain for her. In return all she could was tend to him and care for him.

Riff Raff slipped his shirt off as Magenta waited with the open cream pot. She blushed though he showed no embarrassment. Yet again Magenta felt hot tears slide down her face at the sigh of the maze of deep cuts and bruises on her brother's scrawny back. His bones jutted out of his papery grey skin. She gently smoothed the cool cream over his skin, tracing her fingers absent mindly over his injuries.

"Thanks" Riff Raff said when she had finished.

Seeing his beautiful sister look so sad was astonousing; she looked even more stunning. Her beauty shone around the room, but only he could see it. Riff slipped his arm around her small shoulders and held her close to him, blowing on her poofy hair.

* * *

Magenta came walking through the front door, laughing gaily. A tall boy with a mop of golden hair and twinkling blue eyes followed her. Riff Raff poked his head around the kitchen door and narrowed his eyes at this gorgeous stranger. Who was he and what was he doing with his sister?

As Magenta stopped laughing the boy stroked her face and she kissed him on the tip of his nose. Riff Raff felt his blood boil; how dare he? How dare _she_? After everything he had done for her! Protecting her for all these years ... doing everything her lucious voice asked.

"Who's this?" Riff Raff asked, appearing suddenly infront of them. The boy smiled dazzlingly and offered his hand.

"I'm Leo" He announced.

"My sister can speak for herself!" Riff Raff snapped.

"Yeah, and the rest..." Leo grinned and pinched Magenta's bottom. Magenta giggled with pleasure and Riff Raff glared.

"I think you better go; its getting late" He said, making it clear it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"But Riffy, it isn't even seven o'clock yet!" Magenta whined.

"Leo" Riff Raff said, ignoring her.

"Yeah he's right, Genta. I'll see you at school" Leo said. He glanced quickly at Riff Raff before quickly pecking Magenta on the lips.

Magenta smiled and waved from the door. When he was gone she slammed the door shut and turned to glare at her brother.

"Vhy did voo do zat?" She demanded to know, pushing past him into the kitchen.

"Who is that guy?" Riff Raff asked, following her.

"A guy! And I really like him and voo just completley embarassed me" Magenta said, slamming around in the cupboards to find something to eat.

"Look Magenta, you've only just barely came into your teens and-" Riff Raff was cut off.

"I'm fourteen, Riff" Magenta reminded him.

"You're still a child!" Riff Raff said.

"You're not my fazer, Riff" Magenta reminded him.

"I might as well be!" Riff Raff shouted, then he got mad, "Everything I do for you Magenta! And you just walk around with strangers like some little trollop without a care in the world, with no respect for-" Riff Raff yet again was cut off from his little rant.

"What did voo just call me?" Magenta asked darkly.

"Oh Goddess, I'm sorry, I-" Riff Raff felt a sharp pain across his face; Magenta had slapped him.

"How dare voo!" She shrieked.

"Magenta its because I fucking love you! Okay?" Riff Raff yelled, clutching his burning face.

"Vh-vhat?" Magenta stammered.

"I love you" Riff Raff repeated.

"Of course voo do; you're my brozer..." Magenta shrugged.

"No, Magenta. I love you like mother and father did before ... you know" Riff Raff said.

"But you're my brozer..." Magenta shook her head, barely able to take it in.

Riff Raff grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, pushing his lips upoun hers. She was too confused, and scared, to fight him. Instead she dropped her shoulders from her anger and kissed him back.

--

**Aw short, sweet and crappy :) The End anyhow, but not for R+M...3**


End file.
